


Beards and Loathing

by thejerseydevile



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Puns, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejerseydevile/pseuds/thejerseydevile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kili and Tauriel have a child (somehow) and the act of raising a child of mixed heritage is far from smooth sailing.  They cope through the awkward years of adolescence in different ways, ranging from dumb dad jokes to very "helpful" diagrams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beards and Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made as a gift for my lovely Sam--who has been with me through thick and thin and ever-changing fandoms. Anyroad, I am actually quite, quite proud of it, as simple as it is and so am sharing it over here, too!

 

_She grew like a weed, all gangly limbs and the good old Durin nose--and while both dwarf and elf seemed bewildered when they set eyes upon her, he could do naught but beam with pride upon sight of his lovely bairnie, his clever little (well,_ relatively _little--why she was a head taller than him now!) daughter, lovely as the mountain and as starlight seen through the trees._

_Yes, she was so precious to him--one of two treasures he held fiercely in his heart, but alas, sometimes he forgot about the rigors of "growing up" and what sort of trials they entailed... Fortunately, his daughter had_ him _on her side--and not a stoic (but loving) Uncle Thorin. He had been there, in those moments when_ acceptance _meant everything, so he could only offer the best of advice wrought from his own experience..._

 


End file.
